Life With The Regulars
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: A story about the regulars, they all live in Keigo's Mansion. TezukaXTaki, Thrill, MomoXKai, Golden, Toxic, YagyuuXJackal, Adorable, AkayaXYukiXSanada, WakatoXSengoku, Jumpy  HiyoshiXGakuto , Silver, And others.
1. Chapter 1

**Niou's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the stairs with Marui in my lap. He was sleeping.

"Echizen! Echizen!" I hissed at him when he was walking towards the door to go inside.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you get Sanada or Tezuka for me?" I asked.

"No, I have to get ready for my date wit Fuji-sempai.

"Please?"

"Sure," Ryoma smiled suspiciously, "Tezuka!" He yelled.

Tezuka came out, emotionless, with Taki at his side, "What Echizen?"

" Niou-Sempai, wants you to help him carry Marui inside." Ryoma explained.

"Ryoma!" Syuusuke called.

"What?" Ryoma yelled.

"Come here."

"No, you come here."

Syuusuke showed up in the doorway, "Come on we have plans."

"Sorry Niou called me when I was coming back from practice.

**Marui's P.O.V**

I woke up with Niou's arm wrapped around me.

"Niou," I breathed.

"Marui, are you ok? You have been asleep for 13 hours." Niou sighed.

"I don't feel good." I said quietly.

"Just rest," Niou said kissing my hair then stroking it gently.

"But Niou we are suppose to go on a 'double' date with Sanada, Yuki, and Akaya!'' I whined.

"Your sick lay down." Niou pushed me down when I tried to sit up.

"Niou, I'm fine, come on… and I'm hungry."

"No, you aren't fine and I will go have Taka-san make you something."

"I am fine and I can make my own food!"

"Marui! Don't make me worry even more then I already am. I will be here every time you wake up. Please rest," Niou said, I swear I saw a tears roll down his cheek. But we are talking about Niou, the only time he has tears is when we pranks someone and he laughs hard.

"Niou, can I at least sit and watch television?" I asked.

"Sure, but take it easy. I will go get you Ponta and ramen." Niou said getting out of bed.

"Hush, Niou."

"What?"

"You are in your underwear…"

"Shit," Niou said grabbing a pair of dirty shorts from the floor and throwing his jacket on.

I laughed and turned the T.V on.


	2. Chapter 2: A somwwhat swimming party

Life With The Regulars

_Luna: Hey guys! If this story sucks don't blame me. I have been writing in my bed when I am suppose to be asleep. But I never go to sleep when I'm suppose to so I need something to Do. Anyways on with the Story._

**Disclaimer (For both Chapters): I do not own Prince Of Tennis**

**Chapter 2: A mumbling Shinji and a swimming party**

**Kamio's P.O.V**

"Shinji we are going to be late!" I yelled.

"It only in the backyard. I mean we aren't going to be late. If you hadn't wanted to take the stairs we would have been fine. Why didn't you want to take the elevator? We could already be there. Oh yeah, you have to keep your rhythm." Shinji mumbled.

"Oh get over it a hurry up!"

"Fine," Shinji sighed.

**In the Backyard at a normal P.O.V**

"Echizen! Over here!" Syuusuke yelled trying to get Ryoma to throw him the beach ball. But instead Ryoma threw the ball at Wakato and Sengoku, who are making out.

"Hey! What was that for?" Wakato asked.

"Quit trying to screw each other in the backyard!" Ryoma said before jumping on Syuusuke's back.

"Who said we couldn't? Keigo and Jirou are!" Sengoku whined, turning to lay in Wakato's lap.

Ryoma was ignoring Wakato and jumped off Syuusuke's back and into the large, 15 ft, swimming pool. Closely followed by Syuusuke.

"Yuki quit teasing me! Sanada! Tell him to let me touch him! I love his abs! I wanna feel them! Please Yuki let me!" Akaya whined.

"Nope," Yuki smiled.

Sanada whispered into Akaya's ear, "he is going to let you tonight. But if you keep doing that he might not."

Keigo stood up with Jirou now sleeping. "Let wake Jirou up. Right, Kabaji?" Keigo asked.

"Right," Kabaji replied picking Jirou up and throwing him in the water.

Keigo was walking into the pool and walked over to his boyfriend who was now awake as ever.

"Keigo! Your so mean! You haven't been letting me sleep at night!" Jirou whined.

Ryoma laughed, "What have you been doing to him?"

"Nothing! I would never rape Jirou-san!" Keigo snapped.

"Of course. Because if he enjoys it it's not rape, right?"

"Right," Kabaji said out of instinct, causing Keigo to glare at him.

"Kabaji! Your suppose to be siding with me!" Keigo shouted.

"Everyone! The sushi is ready!" Taka screamed bring out about 20 pounds of Sushi. With Momo and Ryoma's big appetites he would probably need to get more.

Ryoma was the first to sit down and Syuusuke and Eiji sat down next to him. Of Course before Syuusuke sat down he kissed Ryoma on the head.

"Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked.

"What?" Syuusuke answered sitting down.

"Why do you only kiss me on the head?"

"Because you are only 15."

"So you don't love me?"

"Yes! I Love you!" Syuusuke screamed.

Ryoma stood up and said, "Stand up."

Syuusuke did as he was told, "Now what?"

"Look at me, in the eyes, and tell me you really love me," Ryoma commanded.

Eiji who had caught on to the plan hit their heads together and made Syuusuke's and Ryoma's lips touch, and Ryoma was making sure Syuusuke didn't pull away.

"Ryoma, im sorry I never kissed you on the lips before, but I still think you are to young…" Syuusuke sighed.

"Well im not, I tricked you into kissing me! I love you Syuusuke!" Ryoma said sitting back down and demolishing his sushi.


	3. Chapter 3: A big Birthday Bash

Life With the Regulars

Luna: So even if I am a little late (or early) This chapter has to do with Dan, Kabaji's, and Chitose's Birthday's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince ****of Tennis**

**Chapter 3: A big Birthday Party**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ryoma was sitting on Syuusuke shoulders, hanging up decorations that Eiji had made. After all this was a birthday party for Dan, Kabaji, and Chitose. You have Chitose's Birthday on December 31st, Dan's on the 2nd of January, and Kabaji's one day after that. Dan, Chitose and Kabaji were out with their boyfriends (Akutsu, Shiraishi, Kinta, and Taka). Eiji was baking the cake. Oishi was helping him. Syuusuke and Ryoga were holding Kevin and Ryoma up to hang the decorations.

**In the Kitchen with Eiji and Oishi**

"Oishi isn't this awesome!" Eiji said happily, backing away looking at the cake they made. It was a Chocolate cake, 3 layers, with caramel frosting. There was whipped icing things, with strawberry's in between each whip. Oh, lets not forget what Eiji wrote on it 'Happy Birthday Dan, Chitose, and Kabaji!' In blue icing, and in cursive.

"Hey, Im hungry, will you make me something Eiji?" Ryoma asked, from the doorway.

"Sure, Syuusuke are you hungry?" Eiji replied.

"Yeah," Syuusuke smiled, finally letting Ryoma off his shoulders.

Why Eiji was making them Food Sengoku walked in with Wakato and said, "Mmmmm, Smells good, Will you make me some Eiji?"

"Sure, there is more then enough for everyone." Eiji replied.

Oishi gave everyone 2 glasses of milk and Eiji set the meal on the table.

A little while later Ryoma's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello." Ryoma said.

"Hey, Ryoma, we are on our way back, we are about 5 minutes away tell everyone to get ready," Taka's voice said from the other end.

"Got it," Ryoma replied, hanging up.

"HEY! EVERYONE GET READY! THEY WILL BE HERE IN A FEW MINUTES!" He screamed. Saeki, Amane, Kentaro, Itsuki, and Bane, came down the stairs holding a bunch of presents.

"These ones are Dan's these ones are Kabaji's and these ones are Chitose's." Saeki said pointing to Amane first, who was holding Dan's presents, with a little help from Bane. Then he pointed to Kentaro who was holding Kabaji's then to Itsuki who was holding Chitose's.

Keigo walked In the room holding Jirou, so he could be here, even though he would be sleeping on the couch, until Kabaji got here at least.

Keigo sat Jirou up and sat next to him. Everyone was sitting by one another trying to fit on the 3 couches they had. All except Syuusuke and Ryoma, who were sitting in on of them fat people recliners.

Just then Akutsu came through the doorway, giving Dan a piggy back ride. "Were home," Akutsu said letting Dan go because he was excited.

"Omg! We all get a party? I mean Chitose, Me and Kabaji? This is awesome. Ooh. Kikumaru-kun the cake looks so yummy! Let's eat!" Dan screeched.

Kikumaru laughed, "Chill out wait for Kabaji and Chitose. And you should say Chitose, Kabaji, and I…"

"Okay." Dan sighed.

Chitose and Kabaji walked through the doorway, not at all surprised because they had heard Dan.

"Now can we eat?" Dan asked.

"Sure," Oishi answered, cutting the cake, while Eiji got up and got the ice cream out of the fridge. Neapolitan, and Mint Chocolate Chip, of course (5 gallon's of each).

After everyone was stuffed the cake was almost gone. But Eiji wrapped the remaining up and set it on the counter in case someone wanted it later (Which im sure someone will).

"Can we open presents now?" Dan asked.

"Sure," Oishi answered.

Saeki, Itsuki, Amane, Bane, and Kentaro passed the presents out to who they had to go to.

'Oh great, more toys to go into our room' Akutsu thought.

After they had all opened their presents, Shiraishi, Chitose, and Kinta, went up to there bedroom to do… some cleaning. Yeah right. But im sure you know what they are doing.

"Akutsu, come here," Dan said trying to get Akutsu to come close to him so he could whisper something in his ear.

Akutsu came closer and Dan whispered, "Can we have sex? Now that im in high school?"

"Uh. No." Akutsu answered.

"Please, Syuusuke and Ryoma do it all the time and Ryoma is the same age I am…"

"Well, Syuusuke has been raping him for a while now…" Akutsu stated.

"Hey, I thought if the 'victim' enjoyed it, it wasn't rape." Ryoma stated.

"So your saying you enjoy it?" Akutsu asked.

"Yeah…" Ryoma admitted.

He had grown up with porn magazines all over his house cough cough Nanjiroh cough cough.

"Poor ochibi," Eiji said. Clearly feeling bad for Ryoma. "Although everyone who was a 3rd year when you were a 1st year at Seigaku got raped by Yamamoto (Tezuka's captain in his first year)."


	4. Authors Note !

Rawrr. Well, I'm gonna be re-writing most of my stories xD… Just to make them better & some of the chapters longer if I can :3


End file.
